Peace In War
by JonasReed-2110
Summary: OCxOC This is my first publish, Constructive criticism is welcome. watch out for a other parts of the series. Sequel Now on trial.
1. Chapter 1

On a warm spring day you'd think that driving across the countryside in a 4x4 would be fun, right?

What I didn't tell you is that, at present the marines in said 4x4 were running out of ammo and, by the look of the several banshees bearing down on them, Time too. Ramirez swung her turret round from her latest victim and brought the three spinning barrels of the LAAG up to speed. Plasma bursts splattered on the soft earth all around, lighting the dry grass and melting small glass craters into rocks, as the Warthog Hurtled on while its withering stream of semi armour piercing lead was smashing into the lead banshee, disintegrating its forward armour, Sending Fragments tumbling to the ground.

"This is Major Jonas Reed of the UNSC Corvette Icarus, Call sign Theta Two-four, we're requesting Air support. We are nine klics north by northeast of your position and gotta squadron of banshees flying Right up our ass!"

"Negative Theta Two four, we have no available air assets at this time"

"Goddamnitt!" Jonas cursed before he threw the transmitter off the vehicle

"Okay, first you can't damn god you're an atheist" butted in Jacobs" and second we needed that Handset…"

"Can it marine!" shouted Ramirez over the deafening bursts of her chain gun fire.

"Major Reed, this is Captain Blake we're pulling you out, get to the Evac point ASAP."

Ramirez Hollered as she struck down the last banshee then she leaned over. "What he say?"

"We're being pulled out."

"But we just took that motherf**kin ship down!"

"I know and we lost all of Delta Company doing it, we're pulling out, Now Step on it!"

As the warthog raced onwards Ramirez looked back to where they'd come from and seeing the blue plasma fires Erupting from every part of the Corvette's wreckage, She couldn't help but smirk.

A few hours later the last of the pelican drop ships had touched down in the Icarus' hanger and the wounded being carried out. The Colonel Met Jonas halfway across the deck, "I see you succeeded in your mission, but how many survivors were there?"

"Just us Sir, the Corvette fired on the convoy before the charges blew" Admitted Jonas, with his head hanging low.

"Well, I'm Assigning you to Zulu, Maybe your luck will rub off on them."

"Yes sir." then they saluted and turned to leave.

"Oh and while I remember Don't Aggravate the Rookie, I pulled her record, She's good."

They left Splitting up to go to the Barracks or the showers.

As Jonas walked into the barracks, after being ditched by both Ramirez and Jacobs, He looked around; it seemed empty so he pulled a Picture out of his Pocket. It showed a woman with blond hair and green eyes sticking out her tongue at the camera, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's a fine picture ya got there." Jonas froze and went completely silent "eh um, I said that's a fine picture ya got there."

He looked around the room slowly, zilch. No movement, no people, no nothing.

"Down here dumbass" the voice laughed He Leaned over and there sitting on the bunk right below him was a woman

"Mm Hi?" he replied

"Hay, who was that?" she questioned

"What do you mean?" He stared blankly.

"Ya know the photo you were just laughing at?" She encouraged.

"Oh my girlfr... My ex." He sighed

"Oh sorry, you break up recently?"

"We didn …" he sighed "our home was glassed she… she didn't make it."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I…I shouldn't have asked." She stuttered awkwardly.

"No its fine, you couldn't have known"

"Well I'm Teri, your Name?"

"Jonas and it's nice to meet you Teri."

"That's an unusual name" she sniggered

"And Teri isn't?"

"True, so what are you going to do in your spare time?

"Lift weights, read, listen to music that kinda stuff, you?"

"Prettymuch the Same"

They sat there for a while in silence, neither really knowing how to start a conversation.

"So you said you liked reading?" she queried, "what kind of stuff do you read?"

"What do you mean by stuff?" he asked obviously clueless.

"Come on. Action, adventure, romance what do you read?"

"Um…Most really, I don't really like books that are to mushy though."

"I know where you're coming from, but I do enjoy a good romance novel sometimes."

They both smiled In agreement.

Suddenly the sprawling mass of Ramirez and Jacobs fighting barrelled in through the Door crashing into a Bunk, Collapsing to the floor in Fits of laughter, Where once Jonas would've been alarmed, now he just sat back as Jacobs Resumed Tickling Ramirez Promptly earning himself the _most_ painful punch a Man could ever possibly Receive, Leaving Him Groaning on the Floor in Agony.

Ramirez stood up, straightened out her uniform, and bowed to her audience. Then went about Finding the Bunk that she'd been assigned.

"Well I'm going to the Gym," Jonas stated whilst stepping over Jacobs, "Anyone want to join me?"

Teri, still staring wide eyed at Ramirez's Handiwork, Replied "Mm O-kay Yeah I'd love too."

Jonas saw Ramirez' Curious expression then he winked, probably confusing her even more so.

Jonas and Teri walked slowly to the Gym Talking the entire Time.

"Jonas? When those two were fighting earlier you didn't even seem surprised, why?"

He thought about the answer for a few moments then replied blankly "I was honestly surprised that the lasted that long."

Her Brow furrowed as if she was trying to comprehend what He meant.

He continued "They were best friends in high school, and they'd probably be dating if they hadn't enlisted, together I might add, they're as close as ever, even now through this."

"Good for them but are they always fighting? It ended up pretty serious." she added, remembering Jacobs lying on the floor groaning.

"That's nothing compared to last time, Jacobs got off with a concussion, I got sent to the med bay."

She looked shocked "You got sent to the med bay, Because of them fighting?"

"Yes, that pretty much clears that up."

She walked over and started working the smaller weights, that he'd put down.

Then Jonas Stood up and walked over and started on the Treadmill.

She continued working on the weights then after a brief conversation they left together heading to the showers.

Once they arrived, they began to undress. He suddenly began to feel really self-conscious.

But why do I feel like this, He Thought to himself, over a hundred men and women have seen me like this in the showers so why Her?

He turned around to go into the under the shower "Jonas you…" Her eyes Lowered and she blushed crimson, "I…um…I'm sorry." she stuttered shyly.

Jonas Stepped under the shower and started the flow. She did the same further down the Row,

Every now and then He'd steal glances at her well-toned body, Damn-near perfect he smiled to himself. Then he looked again and noticed her gaze, he quickly became quite aware of his…_Situation. _He turned Away Embarrassed

He'd just began to enjoy the Shower when the allotted five minutes ran out, so he walked over to the bench picked up a towel and started drying himself off, about this time Her Shower Time had also ended so she went and sat on the bench opposite. "Hey Jonas, Do ya know why the put a limit on how long we can shower?"

"It's something about reserving water through slipspace, I think." He looked over and again caught his eyes running over her body, which by her position while drying her hair was in plain view.

She smiled, "Busted mister." Apparently she'd noticed his gaze too.

"Oh um sorry I mm…"

"It's okay to look ya know."

His jaw dropped

They both began to get dressed he hurried as he hadn't had a decent meal in days.

That and he was getting too many explicit thoughts.

He checked his watch 2200 hours "s**t, missed dinner."

So he slowly and hungrily walked back to the Barracks.

That Night, as usual he couldn't sleep. But something made it worse.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all…

Thanks for your constructive comments,

To; x24Ghost42x, TehMaskedWarrior and shadowsghosts your comments are appreciated and are being considered if not acted upon. Thanks for Reading and taking the time to review.

Anyways… hope you enjoy this chapter.

I looked at the clock for what seemed to be the thousandth time; it read 3:29am on its ever annoying Luminescent display. I looked at all of the other bunks, Most were populated by snoring Marines, but a select few scattered throughout the room were empty, Despite not being planet side even Zulu took casualties. I looked again, there were no tell-tale lights that could indicate consciousness, not even mine.

"Screw this" Muttered a quite feminine voice some ware across the room, swiftly followed by an ruffling and a unusual repetitive wet sound. I smirked for a moment.

"You might want to do that quieter; you're not the only one awake." I warned her quietly.

"Shit!" she gasped, if I could see her face it would probably be one of terror.

The room went silent.

"Don't worry, I have no idea who or where you are, just if you do continue try to be quieter."

I heard a sigh, of either relief. Then i slid quietly off my bunk and got dressed and walked to the rec area.

I got myself a coffee and sat at one of the desks, alone. I took a sip, well to tell the truth I downed it hot, and it burnt like hell, "Dumbass, you don't even like coffee." I cursed myself in Quite a raspy voice.

"So Jonas, What brings you here at this hour?" Queried Archer, the ship's A.I appearing on a nearby pedestal.

"Same thing as last night, you?"

"Something concerns me, "He stated in his usual monotone voice.

"And that would be?"

"You… you never sleep at night or go into cryo and you never become romantically involved with anyone; to me you're quite the mystery."

"How long have you been observing me?" He queried beginning to feel worried.

"After the death of your fiancée, I was ordered to give a precise psychological evaluation."

"Really? You've been watching me for ten years?" He asked in disbelief.

He nodded slowly. "And still I have no answers." He admitted hanging his head.

"Well don't beat yourself up over it, I don't even understand me."

"Another coffee?" Archer motioned towards the dispenser.

"I've got one." He replied, holding up the mug in my hands.

His brow furrowed, him being the smartass A.I he is, had already noted the mug was empty.

Hell, it was probably the reason he mentioned it. "No thanks, I don't like coffee."

He just stood, staring at the mug on the desk. "I give up." He muttered before his avatar vanished.

For a few minutes Jonas wondered if it was actually possible to piss off an A.I.

Before returning to the Barracks, Jonas enjoyed a few games of pool, against himself and a game of darts also against himself.

Once he got back he checked the clock again then, noting a much more respectable 5:58am, he went and turned on the lights.

"Damnitt Jonas, Turn off the lights." Mumbled Ramirez in her semi-awake state.

"Sir? How long have you been awake?", a female marine asked she was obviously nervous.

"Jonas sleep?, he never sleeps" chimed a drowsy Jacobs, whilst rising from his bunk.

Teri walked over, still tired but curious "Is that true?"

"Yes, I haven't slept voluntarily in a decade now get up or you'll be beaten to the mess hall by Bravo company."

Teri went out the door, and bumped into Ramirez who pulled her round the corner.

"You seem to be getting on with Jonas Pretty well?" Ramirez asked in a mischievous tone.

"He's a good guy from what I can tell, why'd you ask?"

"You're the first woman he's near him in in almost ten years."

"But what was that picture in his helmet? The one with the girl in it, he said she was his girlfriend."

"She _was_ his fiancée, yes, but she was killed when our home colony was glassed. And so you know, he never got over her; He hasn't had a night's sleep since that day."

"But he said a decade, I don't get it." She muttered.

"What's not to get, he looks at that picture every day because he doesn't want to forget. He hasn't slept for ten years, sure he falls unconscious from exhaustion but at night he just lays there watching the clock and listening to everyone sleeping." She explained.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, and I noticed that yesterday, inside twenty minutes, you were chatting to him like a best friend. I'm telling you, He feels something about you, you're good looking as well."

"Thanks, and I saw his reaction to my looks in the shower." She smirked, "You think he's had any since she…Ya know? Because I'm just saying, He's Well equipped for the job."

"Too much information… And anyways, despite my best efforts to hook him up, Not a touch."

"Oh… I better go shower up, see you around" called Teri as she walked away

From the door of the barracks he could see the two ladies talking, but it was none of his business as far as he knew, so he simply walked to the mess hall where he knew he would find bacon butty with his metaphorical name on it, bumping into Jacobs as he left."

Ten minutes Later…

"Hey Jacobs, can you help?" called Ramirez whilst leaning into a closet as He walked into the barracks.

"Sure, how can I help?"

"I need to pull it out." She explained, turning to face him.

He looked over her shoulder, the closet was empty.

"What do you actually want?" he said obviously bored

"You." She giggled, as she dragged him in by the collar.

No one saw them for at least an hour…


	3. Chapter 3

To those who reviewed my last chapter thank you for your comments.

Faran, it's quite obvious what happened in the closet and due to the rating I'm not actually allowed to explain it… Nice try though! Hope you enjoy this one…

Jonas was waiting in line for his bacon, for some reason the chef had to cook up four separate batches that hour and consequently was yet again watching the bacon sizzling under the hot lamps.

"Oh common, can't a man get some bacon around here?" spouted Jonas, finally giving into his stomach.

The chef's reply was a harsh but informative; "Shut your yap or you won't get any."

Jonas realised that it's best not to piss off the guy who makes your food.

Finally the cook placed Jonas' bacon on his plate and quickly went to serve the man behind him.

Jonas took note of how he got two slices compared to everybody else's three.

Teri walked in; walking over to the galley desk she grabbed a bottle of water and decided to sit at the far bench.

Jonas called her name, she was still looking at the half full bottle of water, and obviously she hadn't heard him. So he walked over, "Teri? You okay?" he asked noting the troubled look on her face.

"Do you fancy me?" she asked back

"What?" he blurted, completely shocked

"Do you fancy me?"

"I guess that's what Ramirez was saying."

"Well?" she demanded firmly.

"I don't know, okay, I don't know."

"You don't know if you fancy me? Do you seriously think I'm going to leave it at that?"

"C'mon Teri, I don't know what It is that I feel."

"So you do feel something?"

"Yes, okay, there's something there but I don't know what it means."

"You'd better figure it out soon." She muttered as she got up and left.

Jonas just stood there trying to comprehend what just happened.

Across the room, Archer had watched the event intently, on a nearby security camera.

His holographic brow furrowed.

"Captain, can you please come to the Bridge?" relayed the comm officer.

Captain Blake was just about to get his lunch out of the flash in his quarters when he heard his call to duty, despite his rather lofty attitude, he would be found at the Bridge, so to be called to the bridge was quite rare.

He quickly forgot his lunch and reported to the bridge, "Situation update?"

"Sir, two covenant corvettes approaching on our six, possibly some of the few we disabled in orbit."

"How did they track us? We disabled every ship in range before jumping."

"Sir, scans show that both ships have taken major damage to their engines, which are now operating at approximately ten per cent, they do appear to have been the last two we disabled"

"I agree Captain." Added Archer after appearing on the holopedestal.

"How long until they catch us?" asked Blake?

"Approximately two hours, their engines have taken a real beating."

"A one vs. two combat, could we win?"

"Barely sir and only if they board us, previously we engaged the other ships in cannon using the disabled ships as cover between attacks, and we have no tactical edge here sir."

"Can they destroy us in slipspace?"

"Easily sir."

"So it's either drop out or dies?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Call Battle stations, assign marines to repel boarders and assist in damage control."

"Yes sir!"

"Alpha Chieftain! The Human filth has dropped out of Slipspace."

"It seems our quarry has spied the hunters" Tartarus chuckled to himself, "It is of no inconvenience, Alert the Shadows Intent to drop out with us, so we may continue our hunt."

Seconds after the Icarus thundered back into real-space, with a flash the brute corvettes glided gracefully in behind it.

"Pack leaders!" shouted Tartarus,"Board the unclean vessel and bring me back the meat!"

From the aft launch bays of the corvettes at least eighteen purple boarding craft began their rapid approach towards the fleeing Icarus

"Sir, Boarding craft inbound at 90 klics and closing."

"Activate the aft guns and take them out!" ordered Blake, turning to the hologram.

Instantly Archer's avatar disappeared and the clunking sound of the Rear guns turning to face could be heard over the engines.

As the dim roar of the turrets firing began Jonas was running into the armoury seeing Ramirez, Jacobs and Teri in his section he walked over receiving worried smiles from the first two and a Glare form Teri. He quickly donned his well-worn and chipped Armour and collected his Weapons; His ever faithful Ma5J and a satchel of Flashbang and Formed up with his Squad.

The Comm officer's voice came over the ship wide Intercom, "Zulu company… you have been ordered to hold the enemy at Lifeboats One through forty. You will be dispatched to you designated areas by Colonel Hall."

"Jonas!" The Colonel's voice boomed over the radio, "Your Task is to secure and hold the aft airlock"

"Yes sir! Let's go" he said walking out of the Armoury, swiftly followed by his squad.

"So where is this airlock anyway?" queried Jacobs

"Deck two, corridor seven at sub junction twelve." Jonas answered almost mechanically.

Jacobs looked for it on his data pad for a few seconds.

"That's right between the Sublight engines!" He blurted, "No, they wouldn't try it… would they?"

"Any pilot could do it if he's got the balls."

"But honestly it's practically surrounded by an incinerator, one wrong move and your space dust."

"Guys, hush up back there, the colonel wants us there so he doesn't have to worry about the backdoor to the reactor."

Jacobs was obviously still confused but he knew better than to continue.

Archer's sarcastic voice came over the Intercom. "And the scores are up! Seven nil to the home team with thirteen minutes remaining!"

"What the hell?" whispered Teri.

"Archer took out seven dropships, we lost no turrets and the last part said that there was thirteen Boarding craft that got through." Explained Ramirez

"So…here comes the pain, "commented Teri before they all looked at her "basically?"

"Basically, yes, here comes the Pain." Ramirez grinned devilishly.

"Straight from the UNSC delivery service." Jacobs chuckled.

"Were here, Jacobs Set up a flashbang trap on the airlock and one on each side of the junction. Ramirez, set up the deployable covers from the supply cache in that room" Jonas Orders Pointing to the designated areas, "And Teri, work with Ramirez to set up a clear field of fire and a piece of cover central with Jacob's heavy 50."

It took them all of a minute.

The Over the intercom they heard, "This is the captain speaking, our guests have arrived."

An audible crunching sound emanated from the bulkhead containing the airlock.

"Stay down! If that door blows in, your head could be flat as a pancake." Warned Jonas when he spotted Teri leaning over her cover sighting the door.

Sure enough, when the door blew in, it went flying and physically embedded itself in the rear wall.

A Brute jumped through the door, saw a flash, and nothing else afterwards.

Blindly, it walked into a nearby wall before Ramirez christened it's already ugly head with a new hole.

She smiled, it actually made an improvement, then the lifeless body fell like a log.

Then came a grunt, it was riddled with holes, thus jumping headfirst into the afterlife.

Then came a few more grunts; walked through the door, got perforated, fell to the floor. Routine.

Then things got difficult, a lone hunter walked through the door, and the entire squad ducked behind cover.

"Flash out!" Jonas yelled as he threw yet another flashbang. To their luck, the hunter watched the strange device roll to a stop at its feet, and was consequently blinded by the ensuing flash.

Jacobs opened up with the 50. As the giant alien whirled around in blind rage, randomly striking the cover Teri was behind, sending her flying into the back wall. That's when Jonas knew, he got up and dragged her behind his Barricade as the hunter fell with an almighty thump.

It's bond brother suffered the same bullet riddled fate as it did. Putting up much more of a fight than its fallen brother Jacobs stayed behind cover and used his motion tracker as a guide for his waist-high shots.

Jonas didn't fire or throw grenades. He just sat leaning against the wall, holding the unconscious form of Teri.

Ramirez threw a satchel charge inside the boarding craft and sealed the Blast doors.

"Eat it!" Ramirez eagerly taunted as she depressed the detonator, blowing the empty Boarding craft out of existence.

Smiling; she looked around, she smirked at seeing Jacobs doing possibly the worst victory dance she'd ever seen, but then looked further to her right, and saw Jonas standing up holding the limp form of Teri in his arms. She saw his tears flowing under his visor.

The Intercom boomed again; "All boarders neutralised, and we are preparing to jump."

Jonas walked the corridors without a word, carrying Teri towards the med bay as the rest of his team followed silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks TMW hope you enjoy this one…

He'd been there for days, sat on a chair beside Teri as she slept, but still she hadn't recovered.

He only left her side when the medical staff were tending to her, but that was it.

Ramirez had started bringing his meals to him, she didn't mind though; he'd always been there for her. But it still upset her to see the once strong man, who was like a brother to her, so torn up.

He would often be seen holding Teri's hand, whispering to her and more often than not tears running down his face.

Archer watched Jonas carefully, still trying to figure him out, but now he didn't do anything.

He then decided.

"Captain. I believe that you should talk to Major Reed."

Somewhat surprised by the odd conversation, he answered; "And why would that be, Archer?"

"In the days since we were boarded he has been in the infirmary at Teri Edwards' side at almost all hours." Pointing to a live feed from the Security camera in that section.

"So, what's your point Archer?" Blake questioned impatiently.

"Ten years ago, after the glassing of Arcadia colony, you asked me to evaluate him. Now, I have a conclusion; a week ago he was an insomniac whose affliction was indirectly caused by guilt that he couldn't save his fiancée during the evacuation, despite this health risk he still functioned exceptionally well by drinking coffee that he doesn't like. And now… he's an emotional wreak that has become a burden to his close friends and he daren't leave Edwards' side in fear that he'll lose her too."

"What's her chances of recovery?"

"Honestly, thirty-five percent sir, at best"

"Okay, Archer call him in."

"Yes sir." Than Archer's avatar vanished.

Five minutes later Jonas found himself walking the command deck towards the bridge; upon entering he noted the solemn look on Captain Blake's face.

"Sir, I was requested to be here."

"Yes Jonas, this is about your activities in the last four days."

"Activities sir? What activities?"

"My point exactly Jonas, you've done nothing for days."

"Sir, I've been with Teri." He explained

"Son; I've seen stronger men go mad at losing a new love, you might need to consider that it's best to separate yourself from her, I watched what losing Anne has done to you and I really don't think it's best that you lose another loved one."

"Sir, it's been ten years and she's getting better."

"It's been ten years since you've slept without Jacobs using chloroform. And I hate to say this but she probably won't recover."

"No sir, I'll stand by her." Jonas stated attempting to conceal his anger.

"It's your choice son, it's just advice, but seriously think about what I've said."

"Will do sir."

"Dismissed," Jonas saluted and turned to leave, "oh and by the way, go to the mess hall for meals."

Jonas nodded and continued out.

"Hey babe" greeted Ramirez as she hugged Jacobs, "Where you going?"

"Gym, you?"

"I'll join you, so… where do we stand?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ya know… us. We haven't really had time since the closet."

"I can wait, granted Jonas has some pretty bad timing, but if it means us… I'll wait.", He finished then took a sip from his canteen.

"You're sweet."

"Damnitt!" he joked "gotta try harder…"

" Soooo…" she started

"What is it?" he interrupted before taking another swig from his canteen.

She had that Devilish look in her eyes again. "Fancy a quickie?"

Jacobs choked, quite dramatically.

She just laughed and pulled him back into the barracks, and quite possibly the closet.

Jonas stood in the corner of the med bay, he was thinking about Anne; and what her loss had done to him, he understood what Blake had meant. He walked over to her side and picked up her hand.

"I don't know what to do… should I take Blake's advice or should I stand by you?" Tears began to well in his eyes he wiped at them to no avail. He rubbed the back of her hand softly, Unknown to him her breath quickened. "Since that day, you are the only woman who's made me feel like this, and if I lose you, I'll lose everything" He sobbed, his tears rolling down his face. Then he turned and left. Taking Blake's advice.

Archer yet again watched Jonas, but this time it was different, he heard Jonas' words to Teri, and honestly, part of him _felt_ for him.

A few hours later, Ramirez and Jacobs attempted to discreetly leave the closet.

But unfortunately for them, the moment the door cracked open, the sound of applause greeted them, some of the marines were even whooping and whistling. Ramirez locked herself in the closet in embarrassment.

Jacobs approached a marine who had been whistling and asked simply, "How?"

"Honestly mate," he laughed, "You two were hardly quiet"

Jacobs' face quite literally drained from colour, before he went back into the closet to comfort Ramirez

The marines then stopped cheering and went back to whatever they were doing.

When the two emerged twenty minutes later, only Jonas was there, all the marines had left for lunch.

Ramirez uneasily looked at him; before he hadn't left the med bay… now he was lying on his bunk in silence, staring at the ceiling through his swollen bloodshot eyes. A small tear slowly traced a streak away from his eye. She knew better than to ask.

Six hours later:

Teri's eyes fluttered open…


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the delay, writers block got me good,

Back now hope you enjoy.

A light flashed, everything was in black and white, Jonas saw his team behind cover but when he called out to one of them there was no sound. But then he saw himself. Then he watched as the hunter went ploughing into Teri's cover catapulting both across the room, he saw himself run to her.

But something changed, one second he could've sworn he was floating and the next he was right there; holding Teri. Then he heard an earthshattering roar… as he looked up, he found himself staring into the barrel of a fuel rod gun, it began to glow then… He woke.

He was in a cold sweat, his head and chest hurt in an all to familiar pain. He picked himself up off the deck, "Not again." He whined to himself. He looked around, he'd been lying face down on the floor of the barracks, he was clueless as to how long.

His chest ached something serious.

"Will Major Jonas Reed please come to the bridge." Blake sounded over the intercom.

"More advice?" Jonas muttered

Then he casually walked the route from the barracks getting quite a few odd looks on the way.

Thinking nothing of it he kept walking.

As he walked onto the bridge he got a rather concerned look from Blake.

"Jonas? Why didn't you report here two hours ago?" Questioned Blake

"Sir, I only woke up ten minutes ago, sir." He replied feeling rather awkward.

"Son are you feeling alright?"

"Aching sir, when I woke i was face down on the floor, why do you ask."

Archer shot Blake a grim look then Instructed. "Jonas, touch your forehead above your right eyebrow then look at your hand."

He cautiously he touched his head, feeling a sharp pain, then he looked at his hand; the fingers were covered in blood. "Damn, that explains the strange looks."

Archer smirked, "You might want to go to the infirmary to get that sorted."

I'll sort it myself but um… thanks for the concern, what was it I was called here for sir?"

"Your friend Teri woke up around two hours ago."

"Really, sir? That's good news; it'll good to have my squad back to full strength."

"That's it?" Archer glared at Jonas "not yesterday you wouldn't leave her side."

"I know that, but then I took the captain's advice."

A pained look shot across Blake's face, which he swiftly hid.

"Okay son it's your business, I just thought you'd want to know… oh and you really should get your cut checked out, that shirt was white when you put it on."

Jonas looked at his shoulder and his shirt actually was turning red. He looked up.

"Thank you for the advice, sir."

"Anytime son, Dismissed."

Jonas turned and walked away.

"So, I screwed up didn't I?" Archer asked sheepishly

"You me both."

Jacobs and Ramirez were cuddling on the Observation deck.

"Why is it that no-one calls you by your name?" he asked softly.

"Back before we enlisted, something happened, and since then…It upsets me when I hear it."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked, it's not my right to know."

"It's okay, babes, you just have to make it up to me." She replied, he looked into her eyes and caught the meaning.

"Yes ma'am" he answered in a Stupid stern voice."

She laughed then huddled up closer to him, letting out a contented "Mmmm" afterwards.

He just sat there, subtly trying to hide his reaction.

Ramirez grinned; He failed.

As Teri started walking out of the med bay she saw Jonas sitting on a nearby desk with some doctor pestering him. She walked over and saw the doctor attempting to give him stiches.

"Look, I told you, I don't need stitches." Jonas complained loudly.

"Shut your mouth and hold still." the snapped, "You are the only reason they trained me to do this."

"Seriously?" Teri butted in.

"Yeah, in the past decade he's had four hundred broken noses, and that's just from collapsing."

"It looks fine to me, what happened this time."

"I don't know; one moment I was grabbing a book, the next I woke up face first on the deck."

"Exhaustion?" She queried.

"Yep, now hold still I've gotta pull this taught."

"Ow damnit" he cringed.

"Wuss."

Teri smirked at the verbal exchange.

"Right," the doctor started, "You're good to go."

"Thanks doc, Teri." He said as he left, her following close behind.

"So what did you do while I was out?" she asked after coming even.

"Nothing much." He answered flatly.  
>"Oh okay, so do you have an answer yet?"<p>

He just sped up and left her. She couldn't understand.

Captain, we just received a high priority Data Burst, sir.

"Read it"

_From UNSC Carrier Centurion._

_To;_

_Captain Blake, UNSC Corvette; Icarus_

_Captain Keyes, UNSC Frigate; In Amber Clad_

_Captain Roberts UNSC Carrier; Sentinel_

_Message:_

_We are tacking heavy fire and are venting atmosphere._

_We have four covenant cruisers in pursuit; we have run out of missiles and Mac Rounds._

_Time till intercept at 3 days. Please Help._

"Archer do you have the coordinates?"

"Right here."

"Plot a course."

"Yes sir, ETA twenty four hours."

"Alert battle stations, get Jonas up here."

Twenty minutes later…

"Jonas, do you feel like going for a ride?" Archer grinned getting a quizzical glance from Jonas.

"Sir, what exactly does archer mean?"

"Son, were going into combat against four cruisers, and I want you to lead a Boarding party."

Jonas expression didn't change. "Insertion?"

"Bounce."

"Hostile shields down?"

"Certainly, and you'll have a strike package to deliver."

"Fury or Havoc, sir."

"Havoc and a Dedicated Boarding party."

"Boarding party, sir?"

"Yes, you plant the Bomb in the first Cruiser and by then we should have the second cruiser's shields down and you board it and neutralise the crew."

"Okay sir, ETA?"

"One day."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

"Sir, can you call my squad to the armoury over the intercom."

"Certainly Jonas."

"Thank you sir"

23 Hours until bounce;

"Alright, we've got a new mission;

In just under a day the Icarus will exit slipspace and attack four Covenant Cruisers, the UNSC Carrier Centurion will provide a fighter screen. Once the battle has commenced we will form up on the boarding deck and bounce to the first cruiser, we will be joined by a dedicated boarding Party,

And we have a Havoc for delivery. I will Further orders when necessary. If I am neutralised, Major 1st class Johnson will take command. Any questions?"

"You said dedicated boarding party, how many marines?" Ramirez asked.

"No Marines, ODSTs will be joining us, two squads to be precise."

"How will they get there?" Jacobs queried, "They don't have mounts for jump packs."

"The ODSTs will provide their own transport and will be focusing on CQC and Demo."

"Damn Right." Chirped a ODST in the corner.

"We will focus on neutralising all hostiles that block our Path, Take the weapons your best at from the Lockers and ready your Exo equipment. Then get some rest and a small lunch."

"Yes sir." They all answered.

"Roll out."

"Sir, would I be able to take my new toy?" Jacobs asked excitedly.

"New toy?"

"Yeah, That." Jacobs pointed over to an Ammo pack Linked up to a Heavy 50.

Jonas looked back at Jacobs, "You sure you can carry it?"

"Hell yea sir."

"Go on then but have an SMG with you, just in case."

"Thanks!" then hurried off.

"Hey Ramirez, do you know where Jacobs keeps his chloroform?"

"I don't know if you're taking it to stop him putting you out once a week."

"No I want someone to put me out and wake me up with smelling salts, so I can be fully rested for the op."

"I'll do it, I don't want you to give yourself an over dose." She reasoned

"Fine, thanks."

"No problem." She smiled, "It's good to have you back."

"Was I gone?"

"More than you know."

Five minutes later Ramirez had knocked Jonas for six with the chloroform and was back in the armoury laughing at Jacobs' lanky form lugging his huge equipment.

Thanks for your reviews; by the time I managed to read them I'd finished this but all criticism is still welcome and appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Teri watched as Ramirez drugged Jonas, she wasn't surprised she was there when he asked her to, but something seemed odd about him; she'd never seen him sleep, she smirked, he looked cute.

She watched him sleep for a while, she noticed the scars on his arms, they were old but they were still dark. She looked at the clock; 11:15pm.

She yawned, maybe Jonas was right about one thing, sleep might be a good idea.

Ramirez and Jacobs were sitting on the observation deck cuddling.

Jacobs looked down at Ramirez' face, something was obviously bothering her.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm scared…about tomorrow" she admitted quietly.

"Me too, but I know as long as were together, we'll be fine."

She smiled sweetly, "Thanks, I love you."

She leant her elbow on his lap.

"I love you too, and babe, that kinda hurts." He said; gesturing to her elbow that was embedded in his groin.

She shifted more weight onto said elbow, making him groan. "I know."

"Oh that's how it is then" he challenged "Well how'd you like this?" he said as he was running his fingers down the small of her back making her writhe.

She arched her back away from his hand, "Oh c'mon you know I can't stand that."

"I know." He said as he intensified his actions.

She pouted then leaned onto him. "You know how that makes me feel."

"Uh huh… Are you sure? After yesterday?"

She bit her lip, glanced around excitedly, and then whispered in an extremely seductive tone, "Right here, right now."

"Oh god."

Blake walked onto the observation deck five minutes later, saw what was happening, turned around and left… His look of shock was still there minutes later when he returned to the Bridge, Prompting a long series of questions from Archer.

Around an hour later he called both of them to the meeting room.

They were both looking worried and slightly dishevelled.

He started "I'm not here to criticise your actions, but honestly couldn't you find somewhere else?"

Jacobs looked at Ramirez; she'd gone a deep crimson red and tears had started to form in her eyes.

"Sir, we got caught up in the moment we…we didn't realise." Jacobs blurted out.

"Yes, I saw that. If you two wish to continue…this, I can put you up in a set of officer's quarters, one bed, and a _lockable_ door. Would that be better?"

Again Jacobs looked at Ramirez and saw her nod slowly. "That would be better, sir"

"Good, You're dismissed, don't worry I won't put this on record." He chuckled. "Oh and visit the Infirmary for some contraceptives."

Ramirez blushed again as she walked outside, followed swiftly by Jacobs. She hugged him and he held her tight, he could feel her heart, it was going a mile a minute. And she started crying.

She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay babe," He held her tightly and whispered to her. "It's okay."

After a few minutes she began to calm down.

20 Hours later

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." Ramirez chimed after slapping Jonas right round the face.

"Huh… did you just hit me? What happened to the smelling salts?"

"Didn't work, so I tried my own method."

"Oh okay," He continued groggily, "Ramirez, why are you straddling my chest?"

"Oh okay, I might have slapped you more than once." She admitted, "It was easier this way."

"Well can you get off?"

She did and watched as he climbed off his bunk next to her. She looked at the bunk behind him and saw Teri acting like she was going to grab his ass, she couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" he said looking down at himself; there was nothing wrong with him was there? Grey shirt, grey boxers. The usual.

"Nothing, see you at the armoury." She called as she left.

He turned around and saw Teri… "What did you do?"

"Nothing," she answered in her most innocent voice, "Could you move?"

He sidestepped so he could still reach the stuff in his locker. He looked back at Teri and his Jaw Dropped. She was wearing a plain Grey Shirt with possibly the most skimpy underwear ever invented. He levelled his eyes on his locker, trying to get the image from his mind. "Jonas?"

"Yeah?" He answered keeping his back turned.

"As I said, it's okay to look; you were pretty nice last time I looked."

He turned around and walked to their cloths locker, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Hi again." She chimed

Jonas turned around to see who it was, nobody was there.

He turned to her and shot her a confused look before he finished dressing.

She pointed to his still prominent reaction. He went a deep red, "Oookay, on that note I'm leaving."

"Bye Jonas." She called as he went through the door.

Then she finished and left for the armoury.

"So… how are you this morning?" Jacobs asked awkwardly.

"Aching in some places, you?"

"Same." He winked. Earning a subtle grin.

"I hear you've been transferred from the barracks?" Jonas questioned

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You know I'm an officer? The captain told me that you're taking my quarters, but I don't ever use them anyway."

"Oh, so why don't you use them?"

"It's right next to the mess hall. Too much noise during the day."

"But the mess hall's practically empty at night."

"Practically?"

"Yeah, asides for me and Archer."

"You and Archer sit in the canteen at night?" Jacobs questioned

"He's still human he probably gets bored witless."

"Ten points to the little lady upfront." Jonas joked

"Who are you calling little? I can whoop your ass." She shot back

Jacobs drew a line with his finger across his throat.

"Jonas took the advice and admitted the truth (Or rather the truth she wanted to hear) "Yes you could."

She looked at the two guys, something happened between them, she walked over to Jacobs and stood in front of him.

This prompted him to stop leaning and put his arms around her. She ran her hands over his.

"Guys we need to get ready… sorry to kill the mood."

They shrugged then walked over to their armour.

Teri walked in and started getting ready.

A few minutes later they'd donned their armour and exo Equipment.

And not to mention their weapons, Jacobs looked ridiculous with the 50.

All others were armed with smgs and rifles, Ramirez being true to her destructive self, packed a Rocket launcher, Jonas had his ever present flash bangs and Teri grabbed an Anti-tank mine.

"I guess we should go," Jacobs said before looked at what Teri was putting into her pack, "I don't want to know where you're gonna put that."

"Your right, but I thought I was the boss." Jonas sounded sarcastically

"Okay, just say it." Ramirez intervened

"Let's do this." Declared Jonas in an exaggerated tone.

"Sweet."

They all walked into the airlock.

Archer's voice echoed over the Intercom, "Exiting slipspace in T minus ten-nine-eight…

Thanks for reading this chapter… Hope you enjoyed it,

To _Imtooldforthis_; I tried somewhere else for the closet couple but as you can see it went downhill.

To TMW Thanks for reading your reviews are always welcome.

See ya next time…


	7. Chapter 7

The blackness of slipspace ended in a blinding flash, and there they were, one corvette against four covenant Cruisers.

Jonas and his team walked out of the airlock, stared at the cruisers against the spotted darkness of space.

Blake crackled over the comm "Okay team, you've got one shot to get in, I can put their shields down for five minutes."

"You heard him," Jonas called, "Let's Bounce!"

All of them crouched then fired their jump packs, sending them hurtling towards the enemy.

They had almost reached the cruiser's shields when a Mac round streaked past them, disabling them.

"Into the main hanger now!" they all flew through the barrier and ended up on top of a phantom.

Ramirez slung herself into the troop bay of the phantom, only finding a grunt, kicked it out the other side and killed the pilots.

"You know 'bout those odsts?" Jacobs started, "How did they say they were getting over here?"

Just seconds after he finished a Life pod came flying through the shield and wedged itself between two columns.

"Honey I'm home!" called an odst before he made the 20 ft. jump to the deck.

"That's how." Ramirez finished

"Blake this is Jonas, Feel free to join the Centurion."

"Alright, call when you want to be picked up."

They saw the Icarus turn and Head off in the same direction the cruisers were headed.

"Odsts, you take the comm relay" Jonas ordered, "We'll take the bridge."

"Let's roll out."

The two teams left through their respective corridors engaging the pitifully weak resistance, until…

A glowing green fusion beam crackled past them, striking Teri, Jonas Ran at the hunters.

Initially the pair were surprised to see this weak human charge they but they were more than happy to oblige, they swung their shields down in attempt to crush him but he slid between its legs.

"Take this you freakin worms!" Jonas Roared as he fired every round he had into its unprotected back.

Its partner bellowed a blood curdling roar, as its bond brother fell to the cold Deck.

A rocket hissed over him and struck the hunter sending it reeling backwards where it fell.

They heard a muffled sentence from Jonas, "ge is fing ovv of mee." They all looked at the First dead hunter, sure enough there were two booted feet sticking out. It took all three of them to heave the corpse off him.

His armour was now luminescent orange.

"Aw man, I'll never get this out." He remarked looking over himself.

"What the fuck where you thinking!" Teri shouted.

Jonas for a second appeared in thought "I wasn't… you were down, the squad was in the open and we needed a distraction."

"Who ever said that throwing yourself at a hunter would work?" She scowled

"Well no-one, it was part of my mutating plan that adapts rapidly to the on-going situations." He explained.

Ramirez cut in, "A posh way of saying he pulled it out of his ass." Jacobs smirked

Jonas nodded "Thank you."

"Anytime, but if you pull a stunt like that again your ass is mine.

"We should go." Jacobs said pointing to a squad of jackals entering the room they just left.

"Let's push on to the bridge."

The squad moved slowly, checking every corner for hostiles, nothing.

"Guys, this is Johnson, we were facing heavy resistance a few minutes ago, but now they're gone, all of 'em.."

"Guys? You know those jackals that were following us?" Jacobs Reported.

"What about them?" Jonas asked impatiently.

"They're dead on the floor back there, but they didn't fire a shot."

A bone chilling scream burst through the SectionCom channel, causing Jonas to visibly shudder.

Ramirez noticed and Moved to his side.

Thankfully he was the only one monitoring that channel.

"Contacts, contacts, arrgh!"

"Keep your eyes, ears and noses open, we've lost the Odsts." Jonas relayed.

"What? They're the best of the best, how could they go down so fast?"

"I don't know; start to finish the attack lasted six seconds and there were twelve of them."

"Teri, I read your file, Hack that terminal." Jonas ordered, pointing at a nearby screen.

"Yes sir."

"Look for anything that could do that, Jacobs get your 50. Over to cover our six, Ramirez, clear the next corridor." She moved to the next door peered through. And nodded. Clear he thought.

"Sir, I'm in. They were transporting heretics apparently."

"Heritics?"

"Yes sir."

"Any record of who and how many?"

"Sixty-eight, Spec-ops elites and grunts." She finished.

A very large number of faint ripples moved slowly up the rear corridor.

"Sir, I've got movement in my sights." Jacob reported sounding quite worried

"Hold your fire, Let me talk to them."

"Seriously?"

Jonas nodded.

"We know you're there, decloak and we won't fire."

"What will stop you breaking your word?" A deep voice rumbled.

"He doesn't lie." Jacobs snorted.

"If we lower our weapons, will you promise not to take advantage and kill us?"

"You have my word, Human, you will not be harmed." It promised.

Jonas nodded. "Squad, Lower your weapons, Jacobs let go of the grips of yours."

The moment they did, nine spec ops grunts and the elite decloaked.

Jacobs visibly tensed. "Stand down marine!" Shouted Ramirez.

"There is a room there we could move into, sir, It would be better if we weren't surrounded on all sides."

"Go, I want to talk with this elite."

"Why would I want to talk to you, Human?"

"You are a warrior of honour, are you not?"

"What… what would you know?" It was visibly startled.

"I've seen that marking before, once when I was wounded, an elite with that mark told the others to leave me be." He explained pointing at the Marking etched onto its chest plate.

"You are very observant, you are also correct. Why is this of consequence?"

"I've always wished to talk to one of your kind… When I wasn't fighting them."

"And now you are, what now?"

"Was it you that killed the Odsts?"

"Other humans?" Jonas Nodded, "Yes that was us, they left their flank open."

"Figures." Jacobs muttered.

"Why have you been declared heretics?"

"Because we spoke with a holy oracle, and it told us that the great journey was a lie."

"And that's it? Okay, why have all the loyalists gone?"

"The destruction that you caused has been blamed on us, but they know we use stealth, they've tightened their defences to the bridge."

"Does this hip have shields in case of Hull breaches?"

"Of course" He seemed insulted.

"Okay, trigger the fields surrounding the bridge and we'll blow it off the ship."

"You have an explosive that strong?"

"Right here." Ramirez grinned from the door way.

"The secondary control room is guarded by a lower chieftain and few Brutes, We'll over run them easily."

"Let's do this." Jacobs added

"If we meet anymore of your squads, I'd prefer not to get shot by friendlies."

"I will tell the others that all remaining humans are Allies and shall not be harmed."

"Thank you."

They started walking towards the bridge, with Jacobs and the grunts taking point.

"Most elites wouldn't have stopped when I told you to, why did you?"

"I was close enough to hear your conversation with the other Human."

"It wasn't really meant to be heard."

"But it saved your lives."

"True."

"There, the forward hanger has strong enough shields to survive the blast."

"Okay Ramirez, do your thing."

One of grunts felt his stomach grumble. The others heard it to.

"You hungry?" Teri asked it, it nodded.

"Take off your mask, open your mouth but don't breathe."

Worriedly it looked at the Elite, and it nodded.

The grunt did so and she saw sharp pointed teeth and what appeared to be grinding teeth.

"You're an omnivore."

"Put your mask on." She smiled, "I have something here that you should be able to eat." She pulled out half a ham sandwich."

It looked at the food then the Elite.

The elite looked at her, "The grunts don't eat solids."

"But they can, they have teeth, which means they can use them.

"I not know how." It said still confused.

"Watch me," she picked her half out of her pack and started eating.

It took a while but the grunt watched her and got the hang of it.

"Bomb's set, the blast is focused towards the superstructure holding the bridge."

"Thanks Ramirez, go to Jacobs and have lunch."

"Thanks sir."

"Elite, do you have anything to eat?"

"No, nor do most of the grunts."

He held out a satchel of Rations to the elite.

"Elite you should stay to the meat, and the grunts can have the sandwiches"

The elite distributed accordingly, then turned back to him.

"Many thanks human, what do you want in return?"

"Nothing." He answered plainly.

The elite looked shocked.

"Nothing?"

"Not a thing."

"I will give you something before we part." It declared.

"No need," Jonas said dismissively then finished his canteen, but then he had a thought, "Where do you intend to go? When we part I mean, there are three other cruisers out there. And the covenant wants you dead."

"I don't know."

"You could come with us, I guess, on the Icarus."

"Really?" It genuinely seemed to consider the prospect. "We could?"

"Yes, if you don't mind sharing it with me you can have Delta's Barracks."

"That's acceptable, once again I thank you."

"Anytime… um what is your name?"

"Ojos Faeskor, and yours human?"

"Jonas Reed, Nice to meet you Ojos." Jonas said proudly and put his hand out for a handshake.

"Ojos stared at his hand, gripped Jonas' hand and moved it pretty much the right way."

"You've observed human greetings before haven't you?"

Ojos looked beyond Jonas and saw Ramirez and Jacobs kissing.

"Hu…Jonas? What are they doing?"

Jonas Looked behind him, "They… are kissing, a human way of showing affection."

"Oh… why are they Kiss-ing?" The words seemed difficult on his tongue.

"If they weren't in the military they'd be married, Joined I believe is the word in your language."

"Ah, so do you have someone special?" it seemed to be trying to make conversation.

Teri, hearing this, focussed on their conversation.

"No… not for a long time. We were to be married, but she died when our home world was glassed."

Teri thought little of it then turned back to the grunts.

"I'm deeply sorry for what my race has done to yours."

"We can't forgive you, but if you want, you can try to prevent the covenant from destroying everything else we have."

"Perhaps we shall," Ojos decided before letting another sliver of meat go down his gullet.

"I'm considering asking some of you to join my Unit, I'd probably christen it Phoenix."

"What is a phoenix?"

"A mythological bird of fire that when it dies it goes up in flames, yet in a short time a new phoenix is born from the ashes."

"Is there such an animal?" seemed genuinely interested.

"No, but I wish there was." Jonas Grinned "I even named my ship after it."

"If you were to ask, many if not all of us would be honoured."

"I would enjoy fighting beside you, but I hope the captain is willing to let my unit go."

"What if I asked with you." He said suddenly.

"That might work, but there are so few Exo-Marines left."

"Exo-Marines?"

"Exo-marines are trained to jump from a ship to either another ship, a space station, or if we're lucky a planet." Ojos looked confused but didn't ask again.

"And your squad are exo-marines?" Ojos wondered, "Were the others Exo-marines?"

"Oh god no… they were Odsts, UNSC commandos."

"We've been attached to Zulu company of the Icarus' marines. Just so they can shove us some ware."

"I see, my mission was to find holy relics… and to hunt Demons."

"My missions are different every time, sometimes it's a demo op, other times it's a take and hold and if someone's unlucky, A rescue op."

"My unit is comprised of seventy Special forces Sangheili, Unggoy, and a pair of Lekgolo."

"Are they all on this ship?"

"The Lekgolo were killed once we were declared heretics, they had the strength to free themselves."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jonas bowed his head for a second then went back to eating.

"Why did you bow your head then." He asked cautiously.

"To respect the dead, that did not deserve to die."

"You continue to surprise mu Jonas, you are as honourable as a Sangheili, but you aren't blinded by faith or devotion, you are one to be envied."

"No I'm not, despite what you said, I now live with a curse of a sort."

"Really? What sort of curse? An illness a disease?"

"No… you know that most species sleep?"

Ojos nodded curiously.

"Well… I can't."

"You can't sleep, ever?"

"Only when I'm drugged."

"Human? Is he speaking the truth?"

"Yes, and my name is Teri." She added.

"How strange, you don't need sleep."

"No, I do need sleep, I just can't sleep."

"Then it is a curse in its own right." Ojos concluded.

"Yeah, it sucks, but I live on."

"Ramirez? Could you throw me the detonator?"

"Sure Boss." Then she threw it straight into his crotch, making him wince.

"Thanks," he grunted, "Ojos, tell your people to look towards the aft of the ship. The flash could blind them."

"Consider it done," Then he started talking through his comm in his Language.

"Everyone look that way!" Jonas pointed down the corridor. When they did… he did it, an unbelievable light flowed from behind them as the entire forward section on the ship was jettisoned by the nuclear Blast.

When the light faded they all looked to the front of the ship, seeing it sailing smoothly onwards into oblivion.

"I can't believe that worked."

"Truly you jest." Ojos blurted.

"No I'm serious, I'm surprised that worked."

Ojos just shook his head. "You seemed so sure."

"I know, but as time went on I wondered about how strong the ship actually was."

The grunt Teri was talking with suddenly started uncontrollably laughing.

She looked really embarrassed, "I swear the joke wasn't that funny."

"We believe you." Jonas sniped.

She pouted "Bite me."

"Only if it's an invitation." He smirked

She blushed, then tried to calm the grunt down.

Jonas smirked

This is going to be a mission to remember.

This is a very long chapter compared to the others and I know it's kinda a two part section.

I'll write the over half in the next few days.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Constructive criticism is welcome as are haters.

But haters will be ignored. :P


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for your reviews, I only managed to read a few but I'll cover them all when I can.

BTW Thanks TMW, yeah I thought that an alien OC would be very difficult, but I really don't want to use too many campaign titles, ya know? Thanks and pleases review. :)

Jonas stood up and began pacing.

"What troubles your thoughts Jonas?" Ojos rumbled in his deep voice.

"I was just thinking, we are still stuck on this ship, there are three others alongside and the only ship with any kind of punch is the Icarus but hopefully the Phoenix is tailing us but it can't engage this many ships."

"Your ship can't be. The sensors didn't show another human ship nearby." Ojos stated.

"It will probably be in the engine wake of one of the cruisers."

"It would be damaged by the plasma." Ojos argued.

"I just know what the good commander does, not how or why."

"Fair enough, how many cruisers could it defeat?" Ojos started. "If all your ships attack would they be victorious?"

"Doubtful, we've got one Corvette, one Carrier, and an Assault ship. About enough combine fire power too down two cruisers, but we'd hardly touch the last."

"What about this ship?" Jacobs butted in.

"All main weapons were lost with the bridge." Ojos grumbled.

"Jonas, if we get one of the other cruisers to board us, we could destroy both." Teri stated

"How?"

"We get them to board us, and then we detonate the engines."

"Ojos, could you get them to board us?"

"I could say the ship is infested with humans, that would make the Brute board us, but what of the engines?"

"Teri knows her way around Covenant technology overloads. She could rig it to send this ship to oblivion along with half of the other."

"Just say the word sir." Teri Nodded

"Ojos, inform your people of the plan, send the transmission tell the brutes all other entrances are compromised then get your people and meet us in the rear hanger."

"Good luck, Jonas."

"You too Ojos."

Ojos walked down the hall, followed swiftly by the grunts.

"Teri, take Ramirez and Jacobs, Set the engines to activate, on a remote signal. Then meet me in the hanger."

"Yes sir, guys lets go."

The three Ran off, Jonas stood up and started walking aft.

"State your name human!" A spec ops grunt ordered in its high pitched voice.

"Major Jonas Reed, Delta company Of the Icarus' Marines."

"You human that Unit leader speak of?" it questioned, with its plasma pistol still level with his face.

"Yes, oh you might want to join me in the hanger, all of us are leaving."

"Ojos is just sending exaggerated information to the brutes, and then he'll meet us there."

"Ok, we go now." It settled

So the two walked together, they didn't talk, they just walked.

"Jonas, the Brutes have taken our ploy and will dock in minutes."

"Good work Ojos; Meet us in the hanger and we'll leave this death trap."

"Phoenix, this is Jonas please respond."

"Major, I thought you told me not to answer you."

"I did, Commander; please send a squadron of stealth fighters over here for an Evac."

"Consider it done."

"Thanks see you in ten, Jonas out."

"Demon, send a transmission to the Icarus and the centurion, tell em to turn around and engage the Cruisers, and also tell them we've got them covered."

"Yes sir" The AI flickered for a few moments, "It's done sir."

Jonas walked into the hanger, and saw seven sleek black Reapers formed up for take-off.

"That was fast," Jonas muttered. "Ojos get your people to the Hanger."

"They're already on route." Ojos Replied.

"Ramirez eta?"

"Two seconds?" sure enough a door on the other side of the hanger opened spilling out two black clad humans and some white Sangheili.

"Pilots, this is Major Jonas Reed; the white armoured Elites and Grunts are friendlies, I repeat they are friendlies."

"You kidding me?" One pilot retorted.

"Dude your only a private, shut your yap." Called out another pilot.

Jonas Pointed at a Spec ops squad, "In that fighter!" Jonas Pointed at the first in the row.

It took about five minutes to arrange the entire covenant into the Reaper's Cockpits.

Ojos naturally waited for the last aircraft and boarded with Jonas.

As the last fighter left the hanger into the cold blackness of space, Jonas sent the signal; A Giant sphere of light engulfed the front ends of both ships then detonated severing both in half as they

"Commander, we have some guests, alert the on-board security that the white armoured Elites and Grunts are friendly."

"Did you say Elites and grunts?" Rang a shocked voice over the radio.

"Yes sir, I did."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Perhaps I should talk to him, Jonas."

"Go ahead, He's gonna drill me a new one when we get back." Jonas Concluded

"Commander," Ojos started. "Me and my unit have been declared heretics by the covenant because we uncovered the truth. And now we want to try and save the rest of your people."

Once the Reapers pulled into the Hanger a platoon of security personnel formed up as the Former covenant Disembarked

"Very well, I guess Jonas will be arranging your sleeping Quarters?" The Commander asked Ojos trying to fake a stern look.

"He said so, Commander."

"As long as he does, Jonas?"

"Consider it done sir."

"ONI is going to have my ass for this."

"Sir, if ONI gets their hands on them, who knows what they'll do, I request permission to invite them to join my strike package, sir."

"Are you sure they're above reproach?"

"Yes sir, undoubtedly." Jonas Confirmed.

"It's your unit, but you have to train them in our tactics and cater for them."

"Yes sir, what is the status of the Centurion sir?"

"They've rendezvous with the Icarus and are turning to engage."

"Sir I recommend using the main cannons to neutralise the other cruisers Engines sir."

"Agreed, Ensign, make it so."

"Yes commander."

The Phoenix lurched as it left the turbulence of the plasma wake and it's side turrets began pounding both Cruisers engines with High velocity Mac rounds.

Eventually both cruisers shut off their main reactors, the damage to their engines too great to risk.

The Icarus came into range and fired round after round into the bow of the first cruiser, causing it's shields to fail and then launching archer missiles to finish it.

Before the bright white explosion subsided, from behind the Icarus, dozens of Longsword fighters soared into the fight, each began unloading every round they had into the cruiser, that coupled with the bombardment from the Phoenix the cruiser's shields flickered and failed where the Longswords launched their missiles, gutting it form bow to stern.

The cruiser spouted purple flame from hundreds of points all over its hull.

"This Is Captain Blake, Phoenix; I assume Jonas was evacuated to your ship?"

"Yes sir and we have a little situation." Jonas adapted.

"Jonas brought back almost seventy Covenant rebels."

"Covenant rebels?"

"Yes sir." Jonas butted in.

"I assume that you will be staying on the Phoenix with your team?"

"Yes sir, and so will the other members of my taskforce."

"Other members?"

"Yes sir, the rebels are joining my unit sir."

"I hope it works out, nice having your unit around, Good luck Jonas."

"Good luck sir."

"Sir, the Icarus is about to enter slipspace." Demon reported.

"Thank you, Demon, Take us to Reach."

"Aye sir." Demon's avatar flickered then disappeared.

"Jonas Cater for your unit and file your mission report."

"Yes sir."

"You're dismissed."

"Thank you."

Jonas walked to his old barracks, passing a squad of grunts on the way.

When he walked in he saw Ramirez sitting on her bunk crying.

"Hey, hey… what's wrong? "Jonas asked in as soft a tone he could muster.

"Me… me and Jacobs, we just managed to hit it off, and then this." She sobbed.

Jonas sat down beside her and comforted her.

"I'm a little over my head right now, but I'll do what I can, as long as you don't do anything in front of the commander, I'll be able to sort something out."

She nodded slowly then stood up and hugged Jacobs when he came in.

"I'll leave you two alone."

"Jonas, we can weight."

"It doesn't mean I want you too." He then turned and left.

Teri saw him in the corridor and ran up to him.

"Jonas? I've been thinking…"

"Look out." Jonas joked getting a playful punch to the ribs.

"I was thinking, about what you said, after you charged those hunters you said it was because I was down, was that your reason?" she asked thoughtfully.

"It was my only _real_ reason." Jonas replied honestly.

"You mean, that you charged them because they shot me?"

"Yes, the other reasons I gave were just to make it less obvious."

Her face softened, "why?"

"I feel for you, something that I haven't felt in years, and I don't want to lose you."

"So why didn't you tell me?" she asked stepping in his way.

"Because I know what love does, we're in the middle of a war and because of it you make the wrong decisions."

"Like the hunters?"

He nodded slowly, "And before, with Anne."

"It wasn't your fault; you were assisting with the evacuation." A Pained look shot across his face then his eyes focused

"I abandoned my post, the covenant then destroyed the F.O.B, I took a Hog and went to our house, a banshee saw me running towards the building, a fuel rod went through the window and wrecked the entire house, and her body was there, lying in bathroom where she'd been sat holding a pregnancy test; it was positive."

Her face turned a ghostly pale, "I…I… I'm sorry I didn't know." She stuttered.

"You couldn't have, Even Ramirez doesn't know and she's practically my sister."

"She doesn't know? But she's been trying to hook you up for years."

"I noticed, but never let myself get close; I tried but could never forgive myself."

"But why didn't you tell her?"

"She has her own demons to worry about; I won't trouble her with mine."

"Her own demons? What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you, I promised her and I never break a promise." Jonas finished then walked round her.

Teri walked to the barracks Ramirez could see something was wrong. She left Jacobs and sat teri down.

"Did Jonas ever tell you about the day his fiancée…Anne died?"

"No why?"

"He just told me," Teri muttered, "Ramirez, she was killed because the covenant saw him going to get her."

Ramirez dropped onto the bunk next to her, beginning to understand.

"That's not all; he went into the house to see if she survived the blast but she was in the bathroom dead, she was pregnant."

Ramirez face paled white, Jacobs ran to her side.

"He never said anything."

"He said you had your own demons, that he wouldn't trouble you with his."

Ramirez began to cry softly, Jacobs cradled her head. "It's okay, shh, it's okay."

Jonas watched from the doorway, tears in his eyes, he walked to the covenant barracks.

Demon watched it all, "so, that's what Archer meant."

Hope you enjoyed, please review.

Criticism welcome, haters also.

Ps- All hate mail will be read then deleted accordingly. :P


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay, writers block got me something nasty. Hope this is good enough.

Also, should I up the rating? I will have to study M rated writing techniques if I do.

It was a few hours until they arrived at reach, which was a blessing seeing that the grunts were running out of methane.

Then they docked with an anchor station.

"Sir, I request permission to convert half the rebel barracks into a pressure chamber for the grunts."

"Granted, and talk to your elite friend, ask him about covenant technology, see if there's a way we can recharge their weapons."

"Consider it done sir. And could more Methane canisters be brought on-board?"

"Yes, and make room in your armoury for their equipment."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

"Thank you sir."

Jonas walked to the hanger and rounded up the tech crews, after assigning them to build the new air chamber and airlock system, Jonas then went straight to the barracks, his back ached and he needed to lie down.

When he walked in he immediately saw the couple getting acquainted on Jacobs' bunk.

He looked over to Teri's bunk and saw her reading one of her long romance novels, seemingly oblivious to the couple's antics across the room. He walked over to his bunk and lay down grabbing a book for himself he tried to shut out the sound of the couples' coupling to his right.

Teri lowered her book. "Jonas?"

"Yes Teri?" Jonas replied still reading.

"You said that you haven't done _it _since your fiancé passed, right?" she asked thoughtfully

"Where is this going?" Jonas asked looking up.

"And you said that was ten years ago?" she continued.

"That's about right, why do you ask?"

"Honestly I've been on a dry spell, it's only been a few months and it's already driving me crazy, how can you cope?"

Jonas was shocked, "Um… well you get used to it after a while, and you stop needing it."

"So, you just got used to it? How long did it take?"

"I don't know, I was pretty messed up since Anne… it could've been years."

"I don't think I'd survive that." She joked. "Do you miss it, the feelings?"

"Often, but I want to wait until I'm certain that she's the one, and so I won't compare her to Anne."

"I can appreciate that, the girl who gets you will be lucky, in more than one way." she smirked

"What do you mean?" Jonas asked innocently.

"Your not so little friend." She pointed.

Silence filled the room, which made them look towards the couple; they had fallen asleep, in a rather exposed position. Jonas reached and pulled the covers over them so only their faces could be seen.

"You ready care about them don't you?" Teri asked softly.

"They're more than friends; I guess they're kinda family." He replied thoughtfully.

"Well they're lucky, we all are."

"One big Exo-Marine family, not counting the rebel contingent."

"Did they accept your invitation to join our unit?"

"Yes, and they're even willing to use our equipment if needed."

"Well I guess it makes sense, weapons?"

"Possibly, depending on whether they can wield them or carry the ammunition."

Demons voice echoed throughout the ship, "Jonas, could you please report to your Armoury, there has been an incident."

Jonas jumped off his bunk swore and left.

Teri giggled; he can't get RnR even in a friendly star system.

Jonas was about to walk through the door when a pistol round embedded itself in the wall over his shoulder.

"What is going on?" he yelled over the din. The grunts stopped shooting and stared at Jonas.

"We were trying the guns." One of them squealed.

"First put all of the weapons you have on the desk." They complied, in the end there were four SMGs twenty-something magnums and a grenade launcher. "I need to train you to use these, you already know that they're dangerous, but you need to have skill to use them properly."

"Teach us now!" answered another grunt.

Jonas stared at all thirty of the grunts,

"Let's do this."

Teri put her book down; she couldn't stop thinking about what he said, and what she'd said.

She looked over at the couple sleeping, "If only that could be us."

In a few minutes, she had fallen asleep.

Several hours later Jonas staggered in, his arms throbbed from repetitively loading and firing pistols.

He walked over and sat on his bunk. He looked over at the couple, he then looked over at Teri, and Jonas lay back and studied her face. "Perfect."

Demon's avatar flickered onto the pedestal, "So are you going to tell her?"

"And what do you know? Huh?" Jonas glared at the hologram,

"Archer told me everything, what happened when she got hurt, how Captain Blake shot himself in the foot, everything, even about Anne."

"I guess you do know, so what is your point."

"I'm not human, never will be, but you are and your life would be infinitely better if you let her in."

"And what if I lose her?" Jonas shouted, "You were told, I haven't been able to sleep since the day I lost Anne."

"But you can change that this time, she'll be with you."

"So were both marines, and even worse she's in my unit."

"That can be worked around; you are exo-marines, god damnit you haven't lost a member of your team in eleven years."

Teri stirred, Jonas visibly cringed.

Jonas lowered his voice. "The commander is a real hard ass for regulations, he wouldn't sanction it."

"Let me deal with him, fuck regulations, to you she's more than a piece of ass."

"You got that right, hang on, I knew someone who used to say that."

"I know, it was me." Demon grinned.

"Chance? Is that you."

"Yes it is, I know how much you want her, so just let her in."

Jonas nodded.

"Chance, why do they call you demon?"

"I think it's because most captains would rather go to hell than end up with me."

Jonas smirked, knowing that if it actually was chance, it was probably true.

Teri began to wake up; Demon's avatar flickered and went offline as Jonas walked out.

Author's note:

I have constantly been having ideas for another story; I have mixed feelings into whether or not I should pursue this, if you have the time please Review and give me your opinions.


End file.
